


my dear, you'll be the death of me i'm sure

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Role-Playing Game, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca and Chloe film another video.





	my dear, you'll be the death of me i'm sure

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know why I wrote this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ In the same verse as "in the best way, you'll be the death of me." Not necessary to read but fills in some plot holes. Beca (and Chloe's) thoughts are both in and out of their role playing roles. 
> 
> Title from "What You Stole" by Matt Doyle
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Beca bounces her leg as she sits in a very uncomfortable chair. She glances at her watch for the fifth time and turns her head to look outside the open door of the office. She had actual important things to do rather than wait in an overheated office on a very _very_ uncomfortable chair. Beca thinks the principal did it on purpose; make the office as hot as possible and have students sit on a chair that might as well be made of cement and not wood. An intimidation tactic for wrong doers. Not that Beca was a wrong doer even if this was her third time in a month she’s been sitting in this office.

She sighs in frustration when she sees no sign of said principal coming down the hall. A whole thirty minutes has passed since Beca had received a note asking her to go the principal’s office immediately. Of course it was at the end of the day when classes were about to be dismissed. What could she have possibly done now? Beca shifts in the chair and examines the office that she had practically memorized. The desk in front of her is meticulously kept. Everything is in order from the pens in its holder to the files stacked with not one piece of paper sticking out. The nameplate donning the principal’s shines brightly in the sunlit room and Beca has a sudden urge to steal it as a keepsake.

“Third time is the charm, isn’t that right, Beca?”

Beca whips her head around and smirks when Principal Chloe Beale walks in holding Beca’s (very thick) student file. “You know how much I love these meetings,” Beca retorts sarcastically.

“Watch your tone, young lady,” Chloe chastises as she walks to her desk. The neat bun she had at the start of the day is now coming undone giving Chloe a somewhat frazzled look. Her black rimmed glasses are perched on her nose while she reads the file. She had rolled the sleeves of her white button up blouse to her elbows and had undone several buttons. Her black lace bra was barely concealed. And her pencil skirt had more wrinkles in it from an entire day of sitting at her desk.

Beca licks her lips as she eyes Chloe up and down when she takes her seat. She shifts again in the chair and tries to get as comfortable as possible and crosses her legs. Her already short plaid skirt rides up a little exposing her thigh. Beca definitely doesn’t miss the glance Chloe gives her thigh when she finally puts her file down on the desk. She smugly smirks at Chloe.

“And what is it that I’ve done now?” Beca asks innocently.

Chloe arches her eye brow and clasps her hands together and leans over. The action causes her breasts to be pushed up giving Beca a very nice view. “Someone has accused you of cheating, Beca. This is very serious.”

Beca opens her mouth in offense. “By who? I have not cheated!” She denies vehemently.

Chloe takes a piece of paper from the file folder and turns it over to show Beca. “Oh no? Because this is the essay you handed in last week and this,” she takes out another piece of paper, “and this is one from six years ago handed in by a Carly Hadley. While not verbatim, it is very much the same essay.” Chloe sets the papers down and stares at Beca over her glasses.

Beca had the humility to look a little guilty. “Fuck,” she mutters under breath.

“Language, Ms. Mitchell.”

“Sorry, but who turned me in? Where did you get that paper?”

Chloe leans back and smirks at her. “That’s your defense? You’ve been caught cheating, Beca and you’re not even trying to deny it.”

“What’s the point?” Beca challenges as she uncrosses and crosses her legs again. She watches Chloe’s eyes following her movement and feels a sense of thrill. “I’m already caught, I might as well take down the asshole that sold me out.”

“I won’t warn you again about your language, Beca. I’ve tolerated your insolence long enough. This is your third strike.” Chloe’s voice has an edge to it and Beca swallows nervously. Chloe stands up and walks to the door to close and lock it. Beca follows her with her eyes as she walks around her chair. “Now, I’ve already let you get away when you got caught drinking under the bleachers. You got off with just a warning. I only gave you a week’s worth of detention when I caught you skinny dipping in the school’s pool, but this one?” Chloe stops behind Beca and puts her hands on the back of her chair. The hair on the back of Beca’s neck stands. “Ms. Mitchell, I’m going to have to fail you in this class meaning that you are now one credit short and no longer can graduate. “

Beca turns her head in shock and looks up at Chloe. “That’s not fair! I have to-“

Chloe lifts one hand off the chair in a stopping gesture and Beca immediately ceases talking. “Now, Beca, you know I’m a lenient principal, you of course, can make up that credit.” Chloe’s takes her other hand and runs her finger inside the collar of Beca’s school shirt, caressing her neck.

Beca shivers but sits up straight. Her mouth has suddenly become very dry. “And how can I make up my credit, _Ms. Beale_?” She swears she hears Chloe moan as she continues to stroke Beca’s neck.

“By doing extra lessons with me starting today. Stand up, Beca.” Beca does as she’s told and straightens out her skirt. Chloe stands in front of her and seems to tower over her. Normally they’re the same height but Chloe was wearing heels today that accentuated her calf muscles and it put her at a good two or three inches taller than Beca. Beca stares directly in her eyes refusing to be intimidated.

“Is this dress code regulated, Beca?” Chloe asks in a teasing tone as she takes in Beca’s much disheveled uniform. Beca’s school shirt was untucked and had three buttons undone. The tie she wore around her neck was supposed to be a neat knot and placed at the collar of the shirt and not loosely worn as it was now. And Beca’s skirt definitely violated the skirt length requirement. 

“I know you like my skirt, Ms. Beale,” Beca says. “I saw you eying my legs earlier.”

Chloe smiles and reaches over to grab a hold of Beca’s tie and tugs. It wasn’t a particular hard pull but Beca stumbles forward right into Chloe and their faces are mere inches apart. They can feel their breaths against each other’s mouth.

Beca resists the urge to lean forward to kiss Chloe but it wasn’t part of their game. Not yet at least. Chloe’s eyes are full blown and she knows hers look the same. Her underwear has become quite wet and uncomfortable as she waits.

“What’s my first lesson, Ms. Beale?” Beca breathes against Chloe’s mouth. The grip on her tie loosens as Chloe takes a step back and bites her lip, thinking.

“A pop quiz.”

“On what subject?”

“Anatomy.”

Beca almost laughs because of course Chloe would say anatomy. What other cliché thing could she have said?

“And you’re lucky, Beca, this will be an _oral _exam.” Chloe walks back to her desk and pulls her chair so it’s front of Beca. “Can you correctly identify the parts of my body?”

Beca grins as she watches Chloe unbutton the rest of shirt and takes it off and then unzips her skirt and steps out of it. Chloe is now just in her matching lace bra and underwear and she goes to remove her glasses when Beca stops her.

“No, leave them on,” she says momentarily breaking character.

Chloe arches her brow but keeps the glasses on. “So kinky, baby,” Chloe says getting back into her role. She sits in the chair in front of Beca with her legs spread. “You may begin, Ms. Mitchell.”

Beca wastes no time as she straddles Chloe in the chair pulling her into a heated kiss. Their noses bump together and the glasses are pushed askew and Beca slips her tongue into Chloe’s waiting mouth. She grips the back of Chloe’s neck and tangles her fingers into Chloe’s hair, the bun coming completely undone now. Chloe holds Beca against her tightly, hands cupping her ass under her skirt. Beca’s hips move on their own accord seeking friction against her wet and hot center.

Chloe can feel Beca’s wetness through the fabric and she expertly pushes it aside to slip a finger through Beca’s wet folds. Beca moans against her mouth. “I’m not hearing you identifying the parts of the body, Ms. Mitchell,” Chloe says through kisses and Beca groans in annoyance. Chloe slips another finger in and pushes, hard. Beca moans again and rocks her hips forward.

“Oral cavity,” Beca says against Chloe’s mouth and she laughs at that. Beca moves down to her pulse point and sucks at it making Chloe moan. “Carotid,” and Beca bites down and soothes it with a kiss. She reaches Chloe’s ear and nibbles on her lobe. “Lobule,” she moves further up her ear and bites again. “Helix and scapha.” Beca stops naming parts when Chloe’s fingers work faster and harder in her. She sits up and wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck as she rides Chloe’s fingers.

“Such a good student,” Chloe rasps and she holds Beca’s hip with her free hand.

“Ms. Beale,” Beca breathes as she grinds her hips down. “Did I pass?”

Chloe grins. “Not yet.” She pulls her fingers out and Beca lets out a frustrated little scream. “You haven’t completed the rest of the oral exam yet.” Chloe raises her wet fingers to Beca’s mouth and she sucks on them dutifully. Once Beca had cleaned herself off Chloe’s fingers, she slowly lowers to the ground so she’s on her knees in front of Chloe’s legs. She could smell Chloe from where she was and leans over to pull Chloe’s ruined underwear down and off her legs. She sees Chloe grab one of her hand held cameras from the floor.

“Do I need to name these parts correctly too?” Beca asks innocently as she pulls on Chloe’s legs so she’s at the edge of her seat.

Chloe is breathing heavily as she angles the camera perfectly on Beca’s face. “No, baby, just use that smart mouth of yours and you’ll pass. “

Beca winks at the camera before leaning in and licking one long strip from Chloe’s wet center to her clit.

“Fuck,” Chloe mutters and tries to keep the camera still. Her free hand moves Beca’s hair out of her face as Beca eats her out. “Yes, baby, just like that. Just like that.”

Beca moans against wet folds when she feels Chloe’s grip tighten in her hair. Her tongue thrusts in and out and swirls through Chloe’s center. She laps at the copious wetness before making her way up to the swollen and hard clit and sucks on it while she enters Chloe with two fingers. She curls them and bites down softly on the bundle of nerves.

Chloe comes moaning Beca’s name and the grip on her hair loosens. Beca slowly brings Chloe down from her orgasm, lapping as much of Chloe’s juices as she can. Beca looks up at the camera when she’s done and wipes at mouth. Chloe’s eyes are hooded and she looks like she can barely hold the camera any longer so Beca takes it from her before climbing back on Chloe’s lap. She turns the camera on them both as she kisses Chloe making sure she can taste herself on Beca’s lips. She’s not sure they’re both in the frame but at that point Beca could not care less.

Beca eventually puts the camera down as she catches breath and but also is very aware of all the cameras that are still rolling around the room. Momentarily forgetting their game, Beca moves to get off of Chloe but Chloe holds her still.

“And where do you think you’re going, Ms. Mitchell? You are not done yet.”

Beca grins and reaches over to straighten the glasses on Chloe’s face. “I think I’ve passed that test, Ms. Beale. That definitely earned me at least an A if not an A+”

Chloe squeezes her hips. “So arrogant. You may have passed the test, but you still need to be punished for the cheating. “And without warning, Chloe stands up with Beca still in her lap. Beca lets out a squeal of surprise and instinctively wraps her legs around Chloe’s waist and heat rushes through her entire body at Chloe’s display of strength. Beca’s mind flashes with images of Chloe fucking her like this with a strap on. Something they have yet to try. Chloe lowers her back on her own chair and quickly retrieves a silk robe hanging from the door and putting it on.

Beca waits patiently for Chloe’s next move even though she knows exactly what it’s going to be. It is in fact why they were filming this video in the first place. “And what shall my punishment be?”

Chloe’s licks her lips and stares down at Beca. “By the desk, Beca. Bend over.”

Beca grins and makes her way to the desk and places her hands at the edge of it and bends over slightly presenting her ass to Chloe. Her entire body vibrates with anticipation as she focuses on Chloe’s nameplate on her desk. In its reflection, she can see Chloe making her way over to her.

“You’ve been such a bad girl, Beca,” Chloe begins as her hand goes under Beca’s short skirt rubbing over ass over her damp underwear. She squeezes it and Beca lets out a little whimper. “You’ve been getting away with all your indiscretions for far too long. It’s time to teach you a lesson.”

Beca takes a deep breath as Chloe continues to rub and squeeze her ass. “Yes, Ms. Beale, teach me a lesson.” Chloe’s first smack lands right in the middle of Beca’s ass and the sound echoes through the room. “Oh!” Beca moves slightly forward and bends over a little more after the first slap.

“Count, Ms. Mitchell,” Chloe says from behind her as she rubs the spot she just spanked.

“One!” Chloe draws her hand back again and the second slap lands on Beca’s right cheek. “Two!” Chloe continues until Beca reaches twenty. At which point, she was panting heavily and now is almost completely bent over the desk and feet are spread farther than they were before they started. Beca was dripping down her thighs and her ass was red and sore.

“Let me see if you’ve learned your lesson yet.” Chloe pulls Beca skirt down and slowly and carefully peels Beca’s underwear down her legs. Chloe moans at the string of come that comes down with the underwear and hopes the camera that was currently angled at Beca caught it. Beca’s usually pale skin is very pink and warm to the touch. They’ve done this before and Chloe knows exactly how much Beca can take and would stop immediately at Beca’s say so. Chloe carefully runs her hand over the inflamed flesh and Beca moans. “Ms. Mitchell, I don’t think you were supposed to enjoy the punishment.” Her fingers dip into her wet and sticky center. “Your cunt is dripping from me slapping your naughty ass.”

“Ms. Beale, please fuck me,”

Chloe kneels down at Beca splayed before her and then winks at the camera. She spreads Beca’s folds with her thumbs before working her tongue into Beca and eats her from behind.

“Oh Chloe!” Beca moans gripping at the edges of desk tighter and completely forgetting the game. “Baby, fuck!” She pushes back into Chloe’s mouth as Chloe keeps her legs open making sure her tongue laps up every crevice. “Fuck, that feels so good.” Chloe gets up quickly and Beca whimpers at the momentarily loss of contact until she feels three fingers enter and Chloe is leaning over her on the desk. Her hand comes up behind Beca’s neck as she pushes her down a little more and whispers in her ear.

“Baby, you know how fucking hot you are right now? You’re so fucking amazing.”

Beca tries to turn her head to kiss Chloe but at the angle she was being fucked, it was a little difficult. “I’m all yours, baby.” Chloe moans at her words and with one final thrust of her hand, Beca comes hard screaming Chloe’s name.

\--

Beca assumes she passed out after her orgasm because the next thing she knew was she was lying in their bed (on her stomach) completely naked with the special lotion they use after games like these rubbed all over her sore ass. She looks up next to her where Chloe was still in her robe and glasses, reading a script. She had retied her hair back into a bun.

“How long was I out?” Beca asks and realizes her voice is hoarse and scratchy. It usually was after sex with all the screaming she does.

Chloe puts down the script and takes off her glasses before giving Beca a sweet kiss. “A little under an hour. That was a very intense video we just made, I can’t wait to edit it,” Chloe says grinning.

Beca lifts her head a little and looks around the room. She only just realized they were still in their “set” bedroom and Chloe had cleaned up the props they used for today. The desk was back in its original position and the cameras that weren’t mounted were put away.

“I could’ve helped clean up, babe,” Beca says and turns around to lie on her back. She winces slightly as her bare ass rubs against the duvet.

“You’re going to be sore for a couple of days because your kinky ass is never sated.” Chloe shakes her head in mock indignation

Beca laughs and leans up to kiss Chloe. “You love my kinky ass as much as I love your glasses.”

Chloe rolls her eyes playfully but reaches for her glasses again and puts them on. “Okay, well you savor this one, Beca, because I have to start filming my new movie so no home movies for a while,” she emphasizes it by waving the script.

Beca grins already thinking of the “plot” to their next movie. “Yes, Ms. Beale.”


End file.
